


Higher

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: OTP: The Black Pearl [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Helicopter, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Sherlock needs the answer to a pressing question. And the only way to answer a question is to perform an experiment. A very hands-on but hands off experiment.





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a thing I saw on Tumblr. Please see attached photo for inspiration.

 

“I need you to take me up in your helicopter.”

James looked up from his work and blinked slowly at Sherlock. “Need?”

“Yes. The destination doesn't matter. We could hover for all I care.”

“Alright… I'll have Sebastian fly you after lunch.” Jim turned back to his laptop, thinking this was the end of the matter.

“Mmmm...no.”

Jim looked up with a sigh and a quirked brow to find Sherlock still staring at him. He leaned back in his chair. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I mean ‘no’. The pilot is irrelevant, but I'm going with you and we're going now. It's research. For a case.”

“I haven't given you any such puzzle. So you'll understand if I find it difficult to care…”

And out came the puppy dog eyes. Oh, and the pouting lip too.

Moriarty gestured at his laptop helplessly and wordlessly. He sighed again and scrubbed his hands over his face in resignation. “Alright. Alright, fine.” He pushed himself out of his chair with an air of annoyance. He hated being interrupted while working, but he'd made the mistake of promising Sherlock when they entered a serious romantic relationship together, “You can have anything your heart desires whenever the desire strikes, no matter how inconvenient and no matter the price tag.” Stupid sentimentality.

Sherlock grinned like a child being allowed candy before dinner. “Perfect. I'll meet you outside.”

Jim rolled his eyes and closed down his laptop, lighting a cigarette as he left their home, texting his private driver and pulling on his jacket on the way.

Disinterested, Jim already had his headphones in before they stepped onto the helipad. The spinning blades of the aircraft created a wind that violently whipped the clothing of the couple as well as Sherlock's curls.

Jim climbed in before turning to give Sherlock a hand up. He settled in his seat while Sherlock spoke to the pilot. “About ten minutes should be perfect. Fifteen is ample,” he half-shouted. The pilot nodded as Sherlock took his seat beside Jim, smirking while the unsuspecting Irishman gazed out the window.

  
As soon as they were in the air, Sherlock made his move. He got on his knees in front of Jim and pushed Jim’s legs apart. Surprised, Jim tore his attention from the window and looked down at the detective who was looking back with a smirk and a glint of lustful mischief in his eyes.

The button of James’ trousers popped and his zipper slid open before deft violinist fingers tugged the waistband down to the man’s calves. The consulting criminal gasped and chewed his bottom lip. A few threads snapped in Jim's boxer seams as Sherlock tore those down as well. Jim stifled a moan; he'd never seen Sherlock so eager and commanding.

Strong arms pushed their way under Jim’s thighs, hooking around so Sherlock could grab his hips. A moan finally slipped past the Irishman's lips. Either Sherlock had been studying or he was suddenly able to read Jim's thoughts and see his fantasies. Jim’s cock twitched eagerly and Sherlock seemed to find satisfaction in that, bending down and exploring every last detail with his tongue.

Jim was suddenly way too warm and already panting for breath. It felt like his heart was trying to come out of his chest. He tried to squirm, but Sherlock's strong hands held him firmly in place.

The detective took great joy in being in control and being a tease. He rubbed the flat of his tongue against the underside of the head of Jim's cock before flicking his tongue over the slit. Jim made the most wonderful whining sounds. Sherlock found the way he tried to squirm arousing. The most dangerous man in London, putty in the hands of Sherlock Holmes.

Merciful at last, Sherlock took the head in his mouth, suckling gently. Jim moaned and pushed his fingers into Sherlock's hair, but stopped at that. He was happy to let Sherlock set the pace. Luckily, Sherlock was impatient too. He sank down, opening his throat and taking Jim as deep as possible. Moriarty hissed and gripped a fistful of curls. Sherlock moaned at that, sending vibrations down his lover's shaft and causing the man to shudder in pleasure.

With great pleasure and no small amount of practice, Sherlock bobbed his head, taking Jim’s cock deep every time and pulling almost all the way off on every upstroke. He has to work hard to keep James’ hips still as the smaller man kept trying to thrust into his mouth. Sherlock gradually increased his pace and moved his tongue as much as he could, sucking when possible.

Moriarty was a moaning, struggling-to-squirm mess. He seemed to groan and whine with every breath, and swears fell from his lips in five different languages. He still had his headphones in, but the music might as well have fallen on deaf ears. His mind was so overwhelmed with ecstasy that he couldn't focus on anything but the sense of feeling. He could have been blind and deaf with no sense of taste or smell and it wouldn't matter.

Finally, the pleasure seemed to reach its peak. “Sherlock--” James groaned just before spilling into his lover's eager mouth. Sherlock knew that brief warning all too well and had been able to pull back to avoid choking as he collected Jim’s release on his tongue. He suckled softly as Jim began to relax, then swallowed as he pulled away, licking his lips. He watched Jim pant for breath and wipe sweat from brow on his sleeve.

When Jim finally came about his wits, he opened his eyes and took out his earbuds. “What kind of case…?” Obviously he knew it wasn't a real case but he wasn't quite sure what had come over Sherlock.

“The curious case of whether one joins the Mile High Club through penetrative sex or any activity resulting in orgasm,” Sherlock answered matter-of-factly.

“It's penetrative sex,” Jim responded, causing Sherlock to frown.

“Oh.”

“Well it's not like a masturbator can join the Mile High Club.”

“...right. No, of course.” Sherlock looks disappointed. Like his intelligence has been wounded.

“Ask the pilot to circle the city. Slowly. An hour should do it.”

Sherlock brightened, his smirk matching Jim's own.


End file.
